world_war_vfandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline of the New Era
0-100 NE * 0 NE: 10% of the world's population, approximately 1 billion people, survive World Wars III and IV. * 2 NE: Global average temperature reaches its lowest point since 1600 AD. Refugees face high attrition. * 4 NE: Refugees in northern regions begin returning from the countryside to destroyed cities for collective survival * 5 NE: The first municipal governments are re-established * 10 NE: Major breakouts of disease impact equatorial regions * 15 NE: Inequality begins to grow; the first monarchies are established * 21 NE: Agricultural output increases in temperate regions * 29 NE: String of epidemics ends * 34 NE: First multi-city government is established * 38 NE: Salvaging debris in major cities becomes common economic practice * 42 NE: The printing press is reintroduced * 45 NE: The compass returns as people begin to navigate the seas * 47 NE: Population growth hits a positive rate for the first time since before World War III * 51 NE: Archaeology becomes a vital tool of scientific discovery * 58 NE: Gunpowder is reintroduced * 61 NE: World population reaches 1.1 billion * 80 NE: Steel is reintroduced, thanks to innovations in the uses of city debris * 86 NE: Urbanization increases, as city salvage becomes the second most powerful economic activity * 98 NE: Antibiotics begin to proliferate 101-200 NE * 101 NE: Rising inequality causes "The Dark Years" to begin. Those in power solidify their holdings with religion and government, stalling scientific advancements and economic growth. * 102 NE: Slavery is reintroduced in large quantities. * 105 NE: With the help of slavery, city salvage becomes the most powerful economic activity on the planet. * 106 NE: The first interstate wars begin to occur * 110 NE: States become more common than city-states * 112 NE: World population reaches 1.2 billion * 114 NE: Minor colonization efforts begin to occur in less densely populated equatorial regions. Most attempts fail for military reasons * 115 NE: A second string of epidemics hits equatorial regions. * 116 NE: Colonization efforts are abandoned. * 117 NE: The world is circumnavigated for the first time in the New Era. * 121 NE: The ideas of ancient philosophers, such as Rousseau, Locke, and Marx, begin to proliferate. * 122 NE: The second string of epidemics ends. * 125 NE: Repression grows, as monarchy and feudalism become the most common forms of government and society in the world. * 130 NE: The Great Wars begin, with dozens of small interstate wars occurring between 130 and 140 NE. * 139 NE: The empires of England, China, Korea, Australia, and Punjab own 25% of the world's territory. * 142 NE: The Chinese-Korean War begins, the first meeting of major world powers. * 148 NE: The Chinese-Korean War ends with a Chinese victory. Korea is split into five states; Hamgyong, Pyongan, Seoul, Korea, and Busan. All Korean territories outside the peninsula are given independence. * 150 NE: Mobile cannons are introduced * 160 NE: World population reaches 1.3 billion. * 165 NE: The first anti-monarchy revolution occurs. * 166 NE: Civil war begins in Punjab * 168 NE: A string of civil wars hits the Americas * 172 NE: The Australian Empire splinters due to a power struggle between its largest cities * 174 NE: Inequality hits its highest point in the New Era. * 175 NE: A string of revolutions occurs across Europe * 176 NE: The last areas of North America, South America, Europe, Africa, Asia, and Australia that were ungoverned become claimed. * 177 NE: Manchuria declares independence from the Chinese Empire, causing a war that involves the entire eastern half of Asia. * 178 NE: The Punjab Empire crumbles, as pieces break away, leaving its home territory landlocked and divided between East and West. * 179 NE: The American civil wars end. * 182 NE: England conquers Scandinavia. * 184 NE: England conquers the Low Countries. * 187 NE: England conquers France * 188 NE: World population reaches 1.4 billion * 189 NE: The war for China ends with the country splintered * 190 NE: England conquers the Iberian Peninsula * 195 NE: Non-monarchies now outnumber monarchies * 196 NE: England conquers Germany * 198 NE: England conquers Poland * 200 NE: The European Revolution begins, with England overextended 201-300 NE * 205 NE: Many new states arise as England is defeated. * 208 NE: England is engulfed in a civil war, becoming the last of the Five Great Empires to fall. * 209 NE: With the world's major empires out of the picture, the Dark Years come to an end. * 211 NE: World population reaches 1.5 billion * 212 NE: Piracy begins to decline * 214 NE: Slavery is abolished in 75% of states * 216 NE: Steam power is reintroduced * 218 NE: Water and steam mills begin to pop up around the world * 222 NE: Slavery is abolished in 80% of states * 223 NE: Most major cities have cleaned up major debris and isolated it into designated areas * 225 NE: City infrastructure begins to improve * 227 NE: With city infrastructure improving and debris cleared, urban populations begin to expand * 228 NE: World population reaches 1.6 billion * 229 NE: Riverboats enter service * 230 NE: The telegraph is reintroduced * 235 NE: Major urbanization overwhelms cities, as jobs from city cleanup begin to disappear and economic growth stalls * 236 NE: Slavery is abolished in 85% of states * 237 NE: History books about pre-New Era information begin to proliferate * 239 NE: Monarchies now make up only 25% of states * 241 NE: The telephone is reintroduced * 245 NE: World population reaches 1.7 billion * 246 NE: The first experimental railroad is created in New York. * 250 NE: Slavery is abolished in 90% of states * 251 NE: The first "worker colonies" are established to harvest resources and promote industrialization * 253 NE: The first ironclad warship is introduced * 260 NE: World population reaches 1.8 billion * 261 NE: A string of revolutions occurs in many states due to problems with urbanization and governance. * 264 NE: Slavery is abolished in 95% of states * 265 NE: Monarchies now make up only 20% of states * 266 NE: The South American War occurs, resulting in many states splintering * 267 NE: The first international free trade agreement is struck between Scotland and Iceland. * 270 NE: World population reaches 1.9 billion * 271 NE: Monarchies now make up only 15% of states * 272 NE: The electric lightbulb is reintroduced * 273 NE: The string of revolutions ends * 274 NE: Monarchies now make up only 10% of states * 275 NE: The first steam-powered wheeled vehicle is invented in Detroit * 276 NE: The first industrial-capacity railroad is introduced. * 278 NE: A small pandemic of malaria briefly stalls world population growth, but increased proliferation of more advanced medical practice minimizes the damage. * 279 NE: Slavery is abolished in 99% of states * 282 NE: World population reaches 2 billion * 283 NE: Slavery is abolished globally, but worker's colonies persist * 285 NE: Hydroelectricity is reintroduced * 286 NE: Lunda becomes the world's least populated independent country * 287 NE: San Andres becomes the world's least populated independent country * 288 NE: The first repeating rifle is introduced * 290 NE: Pluto is rediscovered * 291 NE: World population reaches 2.1 billion * 292 NE: The hot air balloon is invented * 295 NE: The world reaches 542 independent countries * 297 NE: The first electric vehicle is introduced * 298 NE: Electricity is used in an industrial capacity for the first time, sparking the growth of heavy industry * 299 NE: World population reaches 2.2 billion * 300 NE: A string of nationalistic and expansionist interstate wars begins